1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of determining a touch coordinate, and a touch panel for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of determining a touch coordinate capable of recognizing multi-touches and a touch panel for performing the method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Display apparatuses including an integrated touch panel are widely used. In an integrated touch panel, a touch signal is inputted by a touch providing means such as a stylus pen or a finger, without an additional separate input device such as a remote controller connected to the stylus pen. A touch panel may be integrally disposed on various types of display panels such as, for example, the display panel of a cellular phone or a computer monitor.
Commonly used touch panels include capacitive type touch panels, resistive type touch panels, and infrared type touch panels.
A resistive type touch panel includes an upper substrate including a plurality of upper electrodes, and a lower substrate including a plurality of lower electrodes crossing the upper electrodes. A plurality of cells is defined in an area in which the upper electrodes and lower electrodes overlap with each other.
When the upper substrate is pressed by the stylus pen or the finger, the upper substrate deforms and makes contact with the lower substrate. As a result, a voltage drops at the contact position. Various interrogation voltages may be sequentially applied to the upper and lower electrodes so that x-axis and y-axis coordinates of the contact position may be accurately detected.
Since the touch panel may detect only a single touch in a single cell, a large number of cells may be required to increase a resolution of the touch panel. Accordingly, the number of upper and lower electrodes, and the number of wires connected to the upper and lower electrodes may be increased. As a result, the width of the bezel of the display panel may be increased.
In addition, as the size of the display panel increases, the number of upper and lower electrodes, and the number of wires connected to the upper and lower electrodes may increase, thus increasing the width of the bezel of the display panel. When the width of the bezel of the display panel increases, the number of panels obtained from a mother glass may be decreased, decreasing productivity.